


Marshmallows

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe likes marshmallows, M/M, Marshmallows, Weird Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Gabe has a rather not so smart idea, and egged on by Dean he does it, and learns of the consequences.





	Marshmallows

Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel all sat around the table in the bunker, they had just finished dinner after a long hunt. Cas had decided to get some dessert ready, consisting of popcorn and marshmallows. 

While Dean and Sam discussed certain parts of the case and hunted for more, Gabriel stared at the bag of marshmallows on the table in front of him. 

“Hey Gabe, push the marshmallows over here, will ya?” Dean said, when he had tried to reach for the bag but couldn’t reach. 

Gabe hadn’t made any acknowledgement of him even talking to him. His eyes were glued to the bag, not moving at all. When Sam shoved his shoulder slightly, was when he finally looked up. 

“What’s got you so deep in thought?” Sam asked the angel. 

The answer Sam got he wasn’t quite expecting. “Do you think I could fit ten marshmallows in my mouth?” Gabe replied out of the blue. 

“Gabe I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Cas objected at that moment. 

“Your a hazard to society babe” Sam laughed. 

Dean scoffed, “And a coward, try twenty” 

And that’s how Dean, Sam and Cas ended up watching Gabe puffing his cheeks up as he shoved marshmallow after marshmallow into his mouth. All was going well until he began to cough, and choking on a marshmallow. Within moments, all the marshmallows he had consumed, ended up on the floor, and Gabe finally surfaces trying to breathe, hand firmly gripping the side of the table.

He laughed as if not even phased, “Hmm, maybe that wasn’t a good idea after all.” 

Sam shook his head at the angel, “See, you’re a hazard to society.” 

“Haha, you love me.” 

“I do very much.”


End file.
